heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.29 - Power of Tomorrow
Noon on a Thursday, not the best time to hang around home, while it is much a better time to bring your books back to the library - and apparently it's also a good time for a pair of blue robots to try and breach into a bank to rob it. Obviously such behavior is kind of noisy, drawing attention in the crowd that passes the financial institute. While most of the crowd do what they always do in such a situation - run for their lives - some more nosy people stop and try to create footage with their smartphones. Julie Power however chooses not to run down teh street with the fleeing crowd, but presses herself into a narrow street close by. Placing the basket with the valuable books on the groud she whispers 'costume on', and in a swirl of a phase-shift her street clothes are quickly gone, replaced by what she calls winter version of her uniform - the one pice catsuit that resembles the one she had started her carrear in 8 years or such ago. The last action which is truely Julie Power is to quickly tuck the books into her extra-dimensional pockets, then it's Lightspeed who comes around the corner to face the action... ...While the blue Robomen already stand in the center of the financial companies lobby, the gun-arms aiming at the cashiers while the people stand still, the arms lifted. In a clear, electric voice the machines demand. *MONEY. ALL. INTO BAGS. UNMARKED BILLS.* Emma was upstairs at the financial institution, in a business meeting with the manager regarding Frost International. Emma heard the mental outcry of the panic downstairs even before they got word of it. Emma rose to shake the man's hand as he began panicking, "I think that will be all for today. Clearly you are about to be very busy." Emma slipped her white fur coat on over her simple blue dress, and headed for the stairs. Calmly she made her way to the first floor, blocking any minds who might hear her so she can survey the scene. The people down in the Lobby were frozen in fear as the two humanoid machines stated their demands, gazing at them with the singular camera eye in their cubic head. *NOW* they repeated in unison, the guns in the left arms clicking as a reminder to better do what they demanded, their back facing the entry they had blasted themselves through the main door. "Now WHAT?" A female voice demanded behind the two brutish machines, resulting in them turning just the upper halfs of their torso to face their guns at the newcomer at the scene - hovering on a short trail of rainbow was the magenta-and-black clad figure of Lightspeed, just two feet above the rubble. "You wanted money, right? You can come here for cash out." taunted Julie the machines, ready to make a jumpstart upwards as she waited for the reaction - which was all too obvious: An electric response and blazing guns. *HERO DETECTED. INITIATE COMBAT* Metal passed through the point Julie just had been a split seconds ago and while the bots pulled up their aim to follow the rainbow trail, the bullets created a rain of small stone particles and sparks from the ceiling. "Get down people! And try to move to the exit!" It seems there already was a young hero amongst the situation, how interesting. Emma found herself a wall to hide behind for now. She closed her eyes to concentrate, a finger placed to the sides of her temple. Just then, all of the innocents at the bank began calmly and quietly exiting. Others helping some get to their feet. They really didn't look entirely phased either, like this was a normal happenstance. Emma waited to see what this young hero would do next. While the civilians cowered down and tried to get behind some sort of cover as the shooting started, Lightspeed kept up some circles at the ceiling, just until a slight stutter in the sound of shooting announced that one of the machines was out of brass, soon followed by the other bot to get the same result. In an almost comic moment the two killer machines turned their camera eyes to each other. *Oh-O* Which was the moment the rainbow trail swooped down to bring Lightspeed right up with the tall machines. "Oh-o? So Retro" she claimed as she used her acceleration in a bit more creative way than just swooping around - grabbing the camera heads and tossing them into each other with a satisfying sound of shattering glass as well as well as the obligatory frizzling sound of destroyed circuits. One second passed, then another... And julie did let go of the machines, both sinking to the ground with a smell of ozone around them. "So much for these two cashing out..." Once all was said and done the sirens could be heard in the background. Emma stepped over some of the rubble and made her way towards Julie, a hand on her hip, "I must say. You handled yourself /quite/ well Lightspeed. I'm sure everyone here is delighted you were in the neighborhood." She reached out a hand to shake hers, "Myself included. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Emma Frost." Slowly letting herself touch the ground Lightspeed brushed her hands over the thighs as if to clean them from dust before she took the hand "Frost as in Frost International I guess? But it's kind of my duty." Taking a look at the robot scraps she addes a smirk "And I guess anyone else in my position would have handled these two just as well. I mean... They were not Doombots or such." Emma kicked at one of the bots, they were certainly cheap in design but could have done a significant amount of damage if Lightspeed hadn't intervened. "Quite." She slipped her hands into the pockets of her coat, "Would you care to have a chat? That is unless you'd like to stay behind and fill out paperwork." She gestured towards the police making their way through the crowd. Lightspeed smirked and searched for that damned badge from the BSHA she had gotten herself. At least it allowed a quite easy slip out of these situations - if you file the report later. Pulling it out she opened the red leather encasing to show it to the aproaching policeman "I'll file the report later, ok?" she told them with a friendly smile, before she answered to Miss Frost "I'm ok with a little talk, I have some time to spare." Emma grinned and led her outside to walk along the sidewalk. The brisk winter air hitting at Emma's cheeks immediately. For having a last name like 'Frost' the cold hits her like everyone else, damn. She looked the woman over, "You proved to be quite resourceful today. I'm not sure if you are aware, but I also run the Academy of Tomorrow. It houses and schools those of more unique abilities; mental, physical and all that sort. Are you happy with your current education?" Lightspeed might be clad in a one-pice bodysuit, but it was not too much more helpful against the cold than some overcoat - likely even less as she corssed her arms over the chest to keep a tad warmer "The Academy of Tomorrow? Sure I have heard about it. They called it 'elite hero school' in some article in the web, but they had no proof for the hero part. My current education... let's say that I tried myself in film business last year and checked out what I can study at the Met U over Christmas." Emma let out a soft chuckle at 'Hero School'. She slipped off her coat and handed it towards Lightspeed, "You did an excellent job today, you should be warm. Besides, I have this covered." And then Emma turned to diamond, thankfully in this form the weather didn't affect her. In the sunlight she shined quite brilliantly, "Ah where was I? Mm, yes there are students....and teachers so keen to wear spandex. But as a whole the school is for the elite of all types. I think you would be a spectacular fit." Lightspeed seemed at first intent to deny the coat, but then Emma turned to diamond. "Wow... That's pretty." she said as she eventually took the mantle, just donning it over her shoulders lightly. "Teachers keen to wear spandex? Sounds like the Avengers when I started doing the right. They all wore spandex those days." Chuckling a bit she turned the head away just a little bit to get in a better angle not to get blinded by the mutant "A spectacular fit? I have my hich school degrees but not a teaching allowance, Ma'am. Where would you see me on the roster of the school? Because all I could contribute are my 8 years of wearing a costume."" Emma smirked as they continued. By this point people were taking out their phones to take pictures of the pair, but she really couldn't care less (in fact she felt less in this form, as well). She rolled her eyes, "Don't say ma'am, do say Ms. Frost otherwise I feel old. How my school offers up to doctorate level, and if you wish you could be a teachers aid which would cover your tuition." Lightspeed could only do so much as snicker a bit on the last sentence. "Up to doctorate? Is there a degree in heroing? Because I guess I would be tempted to ace that one just to make Mass Master jealous." Taking a deeper breath she got earnest again "Just that I get that right - is that an offer for some kind of stipend with the obligation to help out teaching the youngers? Because if those are trying to step on the same way I started about half my life back, I know they could use the help of someone. The help I had not back then." Julie Power says, "Title sounds good!" Category:Log